It is well known in the art to provide measuring devices useful for measuring the height of persons wherein two measuring rods are telescopically arranged and a single column of measuring units is disposed on each of said rods. However, insofar as is known, no one has heretofore devised a height measuring device in which the height of persons can be measured in two different types of height measuring units such as English height measuring units, on the one hand, and metric height measuring units on the other.